Unanticipated Rendezvous
by viLamperouge
Summary: AU! Yuuri and Wolfram had past and that they were siblings. They got seperated when they found out they were not related by blood and after ten years, they unexpectedly meet again
1. Author's note

I decided to summarize the story now. So basically, this story will be a one shot. I'm sorry if I disappoint you but I already decided. I hope you understand. I am currently writing it. And again, I'm really really sorry. Thanks for everything.


	2. One shot

So, here's the story! Enjoy and sorry for the errors. :) And it might be different from the old story.

AU!

**Unanticipated Rendezvous**

Wolfram von Bielefeld.

If people would describe him, he was the most handsome person that ever lived in their lives. But perhaps, he was the person who had the beauty - aside from his mother that said he inherited her looks - of someone that would envy everyone. People would find him really attractive physically after laying their first sight on him. They will admire him in every way that most of the people will have a crush on him. But it was not surprising nor shocking to know since Wolfram knew about it. Because it always happened to him.

He always received love letters that can be found under his desk which were always unopen and sometimes, chocolates that had a sweet and aroming scent. And no, he had not yet received a flower except when someone he _knew _left a flower that time in his locker with a letter. It was kinda sweet of the guy who left it but Wolfram cannot helped but to accept it. Because maybe it was from _him. _

In the winter afternoon before winter break starts in few days, he had a friend that naming Murata Ken. This guy was the smartest student in their class. And of course, in their school. He was Wolfram's first friend. And since Wolfram did not have any friends since their highschool started, Murata finally decided to approach him. Murata even offered a lift for him at their first talk, but got turned down when Wolfram thought he was one of the people who would take advantage. But Wolfram was wrong and Murata proved that. And not until long, Murata unknowingly brought Wolfram into some difficult circumstances in his life.

As for Wolfram, he knew that not all people can escape into something undone stuffs. But he did not blame Murata for it. Murata did not know about it. Wolfram started to see things that there were not supposed to be there. They were just visions that creating his ill mind, after all. Even though Murata was suspicious about it, Wolfram did not tell him. It was not his business. Murata did not know anything about _them both. _It was later on that Wolfram found out Murata's bestfriend was Shibuya Yuuri.

When the first time Wolfram saw Shibuya Yuuri in his teenage years, he looked much mature and a good-looking man. It was when Gwendal, Wolfram's eldest brother, asked him to buy something in the market with his soon to be adopted daughter, Greta. Wolfram had no idea what should he say to Shibuya Yuuri, but it turned out to be disaster. He spat some venom words towards Shibuya Yuuri with the confuse look of Murata and Greta before he stalked off whilst dragging Greta. And remembering his outrage made him more annoyed towards him.

That was when Shibuya Yuuri started to wait everyday at the entrance gate of the school where Wolfram and Murata was attending. It attracted so many attentions that annoyed Wolfram but ended up forgetting about it when he saw the flower and letter in his locker from Shibuya Yuuri. And yes, it was from Shibuya Yuuri but Wolfram did not know how Yuuri put it inside. But he did not care about it. The words that containing the piece of white paper was all that mattered.

_Meet me at the Plaza. 19:00. _

No, it was not a date. They just had a serious talk about their past which concerning between them. They _were _siblings but got seperated when the beans got spilled. Wolfram was mad at him about that. He still remember how their fingers were almost touching when they were seperating them. Just a last one grip was all the last what he wanted from Yuuri, but they knew that Wolfram can be cunning sometimes in his such a young age. So, they did not let them.

What was unexpected was when Yuuri suddenly hugged Wolfram when the snow started to rain down from the night sky. It was beautiful, though. Because of that, they started to get close to each other. As if everything were new, but Yuuri was glad. A new change between them might had something to bring wonderful. But fate had something to bring which it was not really a disaster. But it was the truth after their seperation about Wolfram.

Yuuri found out that Wolfram _liked _someone. Technically in past tense, of course. It was sad to know that the lucky person as Yuuri thought had already passed away. Yet, as Wolfram showed him a photo of that person he was a guy who was almost identical to him. The difference was that the guy had a beautiful blue eyes unlike those black eyes of his that he disliked much.

"Your eyes are beautiful." That simple words made somehow Yuuri happy. Yet, "They are so different from his eyes, but it doesn't matter."

_I felt like a replacement, _Yuuri thought.

But still nothing changed in their relationship as they spent most of the time with each other. But there was something unknown within Wolfram that he could not explain when he was with Yuuri. Wolfram just shrugged it off as if that feeling was nothing and it was kinda familiar when he did. He wanted to think about it but Yuuri arrived in their meeting place with Murata to go skating.

It was so unexpected for Wolfram to receive a confession from Murata. Wolfram had not thought of what it was like to go out with him since they were just friends and nothing more. But he considered the confession and told Murata to think about it. When Wolfram asked Yuuri about it - Yuuri was quiet before he answered that it was up to him if he wanted to with a slightly bitter tone in his response.

The following days was somehow not fine. Both of them still spend time together alone, but the atmosphere was kinda different. They only talk occassionally when there was something to say, then they would just became silent until they go home. Wolfram was still thinking about Murata's confession when later on, he figured out what was needed to do. He called Murata to meet him. And when they met, Wolfram smiled at Murata and said something that made Murata smiled even though it was...

Only a day before Christmas and Yuuri and Wolfram agreed to meet in a place where they usually meet. But this time, it was Wolfram who called. Yuuri who was wondering immediately got up from his bed to bathe.

It was then when suddenly everything became great and blissful to both of them.

**The End.**

I feel like it sucks. Hahaha. But thank you for reading! Please leave a review. If you have questions, just leave it in the reviews.

My next story will be "His Secret". You can see the sypnosis in my profile.

Again, arigatou gozaimasu! :)


End file.
